


The Inventor and The Courtesan

by lostgirl966



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS, AU, Agents of SHIELD, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, HuntingBird, Moulin Rouge AU, fs, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirl966/pseuds/lostgirl966
Summary: Moulin Rouge AU. Jemma Simmons was a sparkling diamond and Leo Fitz was a penniless inventor





	1. A Plan

It was the summer of love and the heart of the bohemian revolution was thriving, and Leo Fitz was right smack in the middle of it. He was living in the hustle and bustle of Paris, where lived the children of the revolution. The revolutionaries believed in truth, freedom, beauty and love. Above all things Fitz believed in love. He also believed in science. It was because of these reasons Fitz had moved to Paris from his home in Scotland. He had dreams of being an inventor, and Paris was the perfect place to do it.

Sadly, there was a bit of set back. Because of his lack of experience, Fitz couldn’t find a job. Nobody wanted to hire a young man with big dreams it seemed. So Fitz had to rent a ratty apartment in a small cramped part of town.

The apartment was old, with creaky floors and had a strong dank smell to it. But Fitz was too busy getting caught up by his machines. Surely, someone here would admire Fitz’s work.

So Fitz went around town collecting the parts he would need and began putting them together. He stayed in his room day and night, only going out for food. Pages with his blue prints were scattered over ever inch of his creaky old bed. His mind was wild with ideas and he was filled with hope. There was no limit to things he could create. For starters Fitz could create better ways to light a room. Make the bulbs stronger. Maybe he could improve train travel. Make it safer and more efficient.

Fitz was beginning to tighten up a screw on one of his small machines that could generate light. But suddenly, there was a loud bang and then a body came crashing through he ceiling. “What the hell?” He shouted jumping so hard he almost fell from the bed.

Lying on the floor was tall dark man covered in wood and dust. He was clearly unconscious. Fitz rushed over to him, and was glad to find he was still breathing.

“How do you do?” Asked a voice from above.

Fitz’s eyes flew upward to find a man peering through the hole in the ceiling. He was giving Fitz a smile, which was framed by his facial hair. He seemed very unconcerned about the unconscious man.

“My name is Lance Hunter.” By his accent Fitz could tell he was British. “ I’m sorry mate. We were up stairs rehearsing a play. It’s bohemian, very modern with lots of exciting explosions and flashing lights. My friend down there, Mack, suffers from narcolepsy. Perfectly awake one moment and then fast asleep the next. I’m afraid he fell asleep and caused something to explode. Which is what made this hole.”

“Well he seems to be alright,” Fitz said looking over the large man removing the wood. “Might be sore in the morning though.”

“Oh! You’re Scottish,” said Lance with a big grin.

“Yes, my name is Leo Fitz. But you can just call me Fitz.”

“Well Fitz, I’ll come down there and retrieve my friend.”

“Is he okay?” Called a female voice from somewhere above. This person had to be American.

“Yeah,” Lance called behind him. “Let’s go down and get him.”

Fitz heard the clatter of feet on stairs and then the door to his room flew open. Lance stood there wearing trousers and a dirty shirt with buttons. A shorter woman stood behind him. “This is Daisy by the way.”

The woman had short dark hair and was wearing dark blue dress. She flashed Fitz a warm smile. “Sorry about the hole.”

“Oh,” Fitz glanced back up at the ceiling. “Don’t worry about it. This apartment is crap anyways.” He gave a short reassuring nod to Daisy. “Do you need any help getting your friend upstairs?”

“That would be fantastic,” Daisy replied leaning down to grab both of Mack’s legs.

Fitz and Lance each took a side and lifted Mack’s upper body. In no time they were up the stairs.

Fitz looked around the upper apartment to see it was a bit like his. Except along with diagrams for machines there were costumes and make up. Pages of a script were cascaded all over the floor.

“Daisy what are we gonna do?” Lance asked as they placed Mack down on a small bed that his legs hung off the end of. “Mack could be out for hours, and he’s the mechanic. We need to finish the machine that shoots the bits of paper, and the one that shoots sparks. We also need to make sure all the lights are working properly.”

“What about you Fitz?” Daisy asked with her eyebrows raised a sly grin playing on her red lips. “I saw all the stuff in your room. Could you help us out?”

“Oh,” Fitz starred down nervously at his feet. “I’m not that good really. I’m just starting out.” This was only partially true. Fitz was extremely good when it came to machines.

“You at least get the basics of mechanics though right?” Lance asked clapping a hand on Fitz’s shoulder.

He gave a shrug and a slight nod. “Well yeah.”

“Then you’re perfect to help us! It’ll just take a moment I swear,” said Daisy.

Lance rushed over to a machine covered in cogs and wheels. “Here just let me show you how far we’ve gotten.”

Next thing Fitz knew he was working along side Lance sand Daisy. He had only been with them for an hour or so but Fitz couldn’t deny he already liked them. They were the first people he had connected with in Paris. They were both funny and worked well with Fitz.

“So do all three of you live here?” Fitz asked taking a wrench from Daisy.

“Yep! We all moved here a few years ago because of the revolution. From the moment the three of us met we clicked.” Daisy grinned over at Lance. “Those two are basically my brothers now.”

Finally after about two hours of work they finished all the contraptions for the three Bohemian’s new modern play.

“Fitz you beauty!” Lance shouted as he looked down at what they had accomplished. “We couldn’t have done this without you.”

“Glad I could help,” Fitz grinned. He turned towards the door, eager to head back to his own work.

“Wait Fitz, don’t leave just yet.” Daisy grabbed hold of Fitz’s arm. Then her dark eyes glanced towards Lance, then back to Fitz. “ Lance I just had a thought. Fitz here would be perfect for tonight. He’s handsome, charismatic, and he’s a revolutionary like us!”

Lance eyes widened as he starred at Fitz. “You’re right!”

“Wait, hold on a minute. Perfect for what?” Fitz’s blue eyes flitted between the two.

“Just listen for a moment,” Daisy said moving to stand directly in front of Fitz. She grabbed both his arms with her hands, holding him to the spot. “We have to pitch this play tonight. If the pitch goes well it could be performed on an actual stage. We’re going to tell the story and all about it’s amazing affects to Jemma Simmons at the Moulin Rouge. She is the main courtesan and dancer; men like to call her the sparkling diamond. There’s a rumor that the Moulin Rouge might start performing plays. Depending on if the investor likes the idea. So if the sparking diamond likes it, she’ll tell her boss, Coulson. And then if he likes it, he’ll suggest it to the investor, and then they might let us perform it on their stage.”

“Wait why do you want me to do it?”

“Cause you’re smart, handsome and you’re one of us! She’ll love the play if you tell her about it!” Daisy’s dark eyes were wild with excitement.

Fitz began to panic. Him? Maybe he wasn’t a true revolutionary. This was an awful lot of pressure. “I don’t know. I- um-. I don’t know if I really am a bohemian revolutionary.” He tried to retreat, but Daisy held him there.

“Come on Fitz,” Lance said draping his arm around Fitz’s shoulder. “Don’t you believe in truth?”

“Well yes.”

“Beauty and freedom?” Asked Daisy.

“Yes!”

“What about love?”

Fitz heart jumped in his chest. “Above all things I believe in love,” he replied excitedly. “Love is like oxygen! It’s a many-splendored thing! Love lifts us up where we belong! All you need is love!”

“See,” Lance gave Fitz a hard smack on the back. “You can’t fool us! You’re a child of the revolution. You’re a prime example of what a bohemian revolutionary should be!”

“Alright I’ll do it! If you really want me to!”

Daisy gave a little leap and kissed Fitz’s cheek. “You’re perfect to be the effects man for the very first Bohemian revolutionary show!”

Lance and Daisy decided that Fitz should dress the part. They scrapped together a tux that looked almost looked expensive. And they told him that he should act like he was a big name in machines. It might sound better coming from a professional. The character and outfit were complete once Lance leant Fitz and extra top hat.

Fitz starred at himself in the mirror. The suit was a bit loose in the shoulders, but Fitz just had to stand up a little bit straighter in order to fix the problem. But other than that he looked like a real professional. Lance had put some sort of gel in his hair to make his light brow curl shine. It smelled a bit odd, but Fitz went along with it.

“You look good mate,” Lance said as he walked up behind Fitz in his own suit.

Mack who had finally woken up and gotten dressed also came up behind Fitz. “You are going to do great tonight.” When Mack had woken up Daisy told him hastily of their plan for Fitz to be their go between with the courtesan. He had loved the idea.

“Now remember Fitz,” Lance said turning him so that they could be face to face. “I’ve arranged it so you can Jemma Simmons can have a meeting totally alone. You’ll have her full attention.”

Fitz nodded nervously. This whole day had ben a whirl of chaos. And now he was on his was to the Moulin Rouge. He, Lance, Mack and Daisy each took a large swig of absinthe, for luck, before they headed out. He had never had this type of drink, but as soon as the liquid hit Fitz’s stomach he felt the anxiety begin to melt away.

He followed his fellow bohemian revolutionaries out the door and into the cool night air. They walked arm in arm towards the bright lights in the distance.

Soon, Fitz could see it. It was a very tall building with a tower like structure attached to it, with large bright red letters. Moulin Rouge. Fitz felt a silly grin over take his face. That alcohol did wonders for his nerves. He was a child of the revolution! What did he have to worry about? As they drew closer Fitz could hear loud music playing. _Moulin Rouge here I come!_

 

 

 


	2. The Sparkling Diamond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz gets his first look at the sparkling diamond

The Moulin Rouge was like nothing Fitz had ever seen before. The moment he walked through the door his jaw dropped. The room was massive. There were tables everywhere filled with men in suits. There were a few women as well. The bright lights and loud music seemed to hypnotize him. He moved almost in a trance behind his new friends as they walked to their table. Fitz had never been in a room this big. His and his mother cottage back in Scotland was so small.

On the large stage before him were girls in many different colored dresses. Each dancer was unique. All different body types and skin colors. But they were all beautiful. They twirled, leapt and kicked their legs high. To the side stood a man with wearing an extremely large top hat and a bright red coat. He looked a bit like a circus ringleader. He was smiling wide as he pretended to conduct the music.

“Those are known as the diamond dogs,” Mack said as they sat down at a table near the back of the room.

Fitz tore his eyes away from the dancing girls and the ringleader to look at Lance. “When will I meet the sparkling diam- I mean Jemma.”

“After her performance.” Fitz was sure Lance could see how nervous he was because he spoke again. “You’re going to do fantastic mate.”

Fitz nodded not really believing Hunter’s words. He needed more alcohol. Thankfully, a moment later Mack ordered them a round of drinks. Fitz took the glass eagerly from the scantily clad waitress, and took are large swig. As he did, Fitz saw out of the corner of his eye Daisy smirking.

“You are just head over heels for her aren’t you?” Daisy asked starring at Lance whose head was resting on his hand as she looked up at the stage.

“What?” The Brit asked in a dazed sort of way.

But Fitz saw what held Lance’s gaze. He was transfixed on a tall blonde in the middle of stage. She moved with such grace and poise. Her blue dress gave her the look of a bird flying across the stage.

Mack chuckled loudly. “Hunter comes here every night, just to see her.”

“Oh shut up,” Lance said giving Mack a hard shove, but smiling as he did so. “Bobbi’s in love with me. She just doesn’t know it yet. But tonight I’m gonna convince her.”

Fitz was about to respond, but he stopped short. The lights in the large room dimmed and the dancers scurried from the massive stage. The music stopped and the entire room fell silent.

A spotlight flew to the space over the stage. Every eye flew upwards as silver confetti began to rain down on all of them. There hanging from the ceiling on a trapeze was a girl. The most beautiful girl Fitz had ever seen.

“It’s her,” Lance whispered next to Fitz. “The sparkling diamond.”

Fitz’s blue eyes locked on her. A small top hat, a bit like his own rested on her curly brown hair, which was pulled back slightly. Even from far way Fitz could tell those curls were soft. Her pale skin seemed to almost reflect the light, like a diamond would. Her silver costume sparkled in spotlight. Her crimson lips spread into a coy grin as she scanned the tables below her.

Fitz starred up desperately hoping her eyes would land on him. He watched intently as she was lowered slowly to the stage. He seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. His heart began to race when her lips pared and a silky voice met his ears.

“The French are glad to die for love,” she sang.

A shiver ran down Fitz’s spin.

“They delight in fighting duels. But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive…” Jemma paused as her black heels touch down on the hard stage. She turned to the crowd and began slowly moving her hands over her body and up into her hair. Then she let out a sultry whisper, “Jewels.”

The band roared back into life, and Jemma began to dance. She sang and twirled as she moved down from the stage and into the crowd.

He hardly paid any attention to the words she sang. _Come over here. Please come here. I want to see you up close._ He thought loudly hoping that some how she would hear him. He wanted to talk to this amazing woman.

She took a few men from their tables and danced with them. Her body glided over them as she sang her song. Slowly, Jemma was dancing her way towards the back of the room.

Fitz’s heart was beating so hard and fast that he was sure it would soon burst out of his chest. He licked his lips, which had gone dry. He could tell the song was beginning to end, but Jemma was still a few tables away.

 _Keep playing until she gets here,_ he though as he turned his body to face her as she drew nearer. Then to his great delight and horror, those stunning brown eyes found him. They looked directly into his and she began to move towards him, slowly, swaying her hips. He couldn’t seem to tear his eyes away from her crimson red lips. They were mesmerizing.

Closer and closer she came, never taking her eyes away from Fitz’s. She was walking right towards him.

Fitz felt his breath catch in his throat when he found her a yard away from him her mouth open as the song finished and she sang the last note. There was a clashing of cymbal as the song came to and end, and the next thing Fitz new Jemma was sitting in his lap with her arms around his neck.

Fitz was paralyzed. He didn’t dare put his hands or arms around her. What if she didn’t want him to? “Hi,” he choked out in a faint whisper.

“Hello. I heard you’ve been expecting me.” She said with a beautiful British accent. “Care to dance? The next song is lady’s choice.”

Those red lips and caramel eyes were so close to his face. She seemed to move closer to him as she spoke. He could see small freckles on her nose, which were slightly hidden by the powder on her face.

Fitz nodded his head slowly unable to speak. _How can this woman be real? Why can’t is just speak to her?_

“Wonderful, then afterwards we can have our… _Meeting_ ,” Jemma said giving him a winked.

She then took Fitz’s hand in her gloved one and began to pull him from his chair. Behind him Fitz could here his friends cheering and whistling. “At a boy Fitz,” Macl laughed.

But he was too busy starring at Jemma to notice as the chairs and tables were moved to the edge of room. The “diamond dogs” were now picking men out from the crowd to dance with, as the band began to play a very fast paced song.

“I-I’m umm. I’m afraid I don’t really know how to dance,” Fitz stuttered as Jemma pulled him to the very middle of the wooden floor.

“Oh don’t worry! Just follow my lead,” Jemma said with a giggle.

Fitz began to slowly move his hand to her waist. Jemma laughed and grabbed his hand moving it her hip. She then pressed herself up against Fitz and flashed him smirked when she say him blushing. “I can’t wait for out meeting later. I’m eager to get to know you better.”

“Oh um. Yes!” Fitz gulped. _Come on man. Sound confident!_ “I hope you’ll be interested in what I do. It’s a bit new- eh kinda modern I guess.”

“Oh?” Jemma asked batting her eyes lashes. There was that coy grin again. She leaned forward grazing her lips on Fitz’s ear. “I’m sure I’ll love anything you do.”

Fitz couldn’t help but shutter slightly as she whispered in his ear.

“I hope so. I won’t lie, I’m a bit nervous.” _Oh god why did you say that? You’re supposed to be a professional Fitz!_ He was ruining everything. Fitz had never had much experience with woman and this particular woman was making his brain go fuzzy.

“Oh don’t be nervous,” Jemma replied. “Why don’t we go ahead and find some privacy. Maybe you’ll feel less nervous… I mean when it’s just you and I.” She ran her hands up into his hair pressing her body against his. “With nothing between us.”

“Uh yeah, sure,” Fitz squeaked out with a nod.

Jemma beamed and then pulled him towards a small door in the corner of the room, which lead to a long flight of stairs. She scurried up the wooden steps giggling as they went. Soon Fitz found himself in a room that smelled strongly of perfume. In this purple walled room were two couches and a table that held glass bottles filled with wine.

“Wait here,” Jemma said hastily give Fitz a shove downwards towards the couch. “I’m going to go freshen up and I’ll be right out!”

 

* * *

 

Jemma rushed into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. She had to change into her best dress if she was going to impress the Duke. She saw her friend Bobbi standing by her mirror across from the bed waiting for her.

“Thanks you so much,” Jemma said plopping down in front of the tall mirror. “I need all the help I can get. I’ve got to convince that man out there to help us turn this place into a theatre.”

“I know,” Bobbie replied grinning as she began unpinning Jemma’s brown curls. “Once we get enough money we can both get out of here. And being actresses is the best way to do it.”

“Oh Bobbi, It’ll be wonderful!” Jemma said beginning to freshen her make up. “I can pursue science and you can be a nurse! I’ve just got to talk this Duke, into becoming our investor. I hope I can.”

Bobbi let out a giggle hearing the doubt in Jemma’s voice. “Oh come on! No man has ever resist your _charms_ ,” she said winking. “Besides, I saw how he was looking at you. In fact he couldn’t stop looking at you!”

“I really hope so Bobbi! At least  he’s handsome. Those blue eyes… I mean I’ve never seen anything like them. My night of _convincing_ might not be that bad.”

Then Jemma turned with a knowing look at Bobbi. “I also saw Lance was back tonight.”

Bobbi’s cheeks turned bright red and she sighed. “He says he loves me, and I think I love him." Jemma saw that her best friend had a small smile on her face. "But every time I try to tell him, somehow we always end up arguing over something.”

“Keep trying,” Jemma said slipping into a dress that matched the redness of her lips.

Bobbi shook her head with another sigh. “But enough about me Jem! We’ve got to get you ready for the Duke! You look beautiful in that dress by the way. As always.”

“Well hopefully I won’t be in it too long. With it off I’ll really be able to convince him to turn this place into a theatre.”


	3. In the Name of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma finds out who Fitz really is

Fitz knew he had to stop playing with end of his coat or soon it would fray. So he stood to his feet and began to pace the back and forth from one side of the room to the other. What was she doing in there? It felt as if Jemma had been in there for hours. Maybe he should go and knock on the door.

But just then the door opened and the tall blonde that Lance had been starring at walked into the room. She gave Fitz a reassuring smile. “Jemma will see you now.”

 _Come on. Put on foot in front of the other,_ Fitz thought putting his shaking hands in his coat pockets. He nodded and then made his way towards the open door. As soon as he walked through, the woman named Bobbi closed the door behind him.

The first thing he saw was red. Jemma stood there, one hand on her hip and the other hanging beside her beautiful frame. The red dress perfectly matched her lips where were slightly parted in a smile.

“Sorry I took so long,” she said in sultry whisper as she glided towards him.

Fits gulped catching a glimpse of the large bed behind her. _No Fitz none of that. You’re here about the play._ “Oh, don’t worry about it. You- Ummm. You look-.” He choked on his words more and more the closer she came. “You look beautiful.”

“Do really you think so?” Jemma asked battling her eyelashes and giving a little giggle.

She was now close enough to touch. But Fitz held himself back. He didn’t need to get distracted. “Yes, very beautiful. But maybe now we should get down to business.”

“Oh I see. You wanna get right down to it.”

Next thing Fitz new Jemma’s hands were running up his chest. He jumped away with a sharp intake of breath. “I ummm.” What was this woman doing? Well driving him mad was definitely one thing she was doing. “So it’ll be very modern. A romance, about forbidden love. There will be bright lights and lots of special new things.” He was babbling. She probably couldn’t even understand him.

“Ohhhh, role play? Yes I think that’ll be fun,” Jemma breathed in his ear.

God he wished she’d stop doing that. It was so distracting. So was the sweet smell of roses that wafted towards him whenever she came near. “If you’ll just give me a minute. Sometimes it takes me a minute to uh… Collect my thoughts you know?”

“Oh,” Jemma gasped her brow furrowing slightly. “Yes of course.”

“It’s just I… I really want you to enjoy it.”

* * *

 

This statement shocked Jemma. He wanted her to enjoy it? That was a first. Her heart beat a bit faster. No man had ever really cared what her feelings were. And those that did just wanted to protect their egos. But this man seemed genuine somehow. “Alright then. Whatever helps you get where you need to.”

The man began to pace back and forth in front of her. So she sat down on the bed with her arms out behind her. Instinctively, she pushed her chest out slightly. Maybe that would help him.

He gave a glance in her direction, but then hastily turned away.

What was going on? This Duke was acting so strange. None of the other men she had serviced had acted like this.

“You see the play is going to be the first play to have these kinds of effects. I think it’ll be really exciting.”

“Play?” Jemma almost shouted the word. “You mean you’re interested in a play here? At the Moulin Rouge?”

“Well yes of course,” the Duke said with his brows raised. “I hope you’ll like the idea.”

“Oh I already love the idea!” Jemma couldn’t help herself. She flung her arms around his neck and planted a kiss on his cheek. “I think a play at the Moulin Rouge is just the thing!”

“Really? That’s wonderful! Would you like to hear more about it?” There was so much excitement in his voice.

“Yes of course!” Maybe she wouldn’t have to sleep with him after all. But Jemma couldn’t deny she felt the slightest twinge of disappointment. He was extremely handsome after all, and seemed very kind. Two things she had not expected.

* * *

  _Maybe I’m better at convincing than I thought._ Fitz was stunned at the joy she displayed about the idea. She motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to her. So without hesitation he sat down and rushed into the details of the plot, which Daisy had told him. And then he rushed into all the mechanics and special effects. His heart raced when he saw those brown eyes light up as he talked about the science of how everything worked.

“There will hopefully be a machine that’ll release smoke for night time scenes between the two lovers who are hiding their relationship. But I’m having trouble figuring out just how to make it work. It just keeps leaking out water.”

“Maybe you should recalibrate how much water you put into it. You might also want to change the amount of heat the machine omits.”

Fitz froze, and his eyebrows rose so high he was sure they traveled into his hair. “You want to help me with it?”

“Oh I would love that! I absolutely adore science.”

Fitz didn’t think that this woman could get any more perfect. But her words proved him wrong. “I love science too!”

Both Fitz and Jemma quickly dove into conversation. They swapped ideas for new inventions and talk about recent theories. Soon they could almost finish each other’s sentences.

* * *

 

This duke was unlike anyone Jemma had ever met. He was amazing! He was so handsome, passionate and sweet. Now she _really was_ hoping the night would end up with them making love. She had never connected with someone like this. It seemed as if he could read her mind. “I can’t believe it,” Jemma whispered starring across at his handsome face. She reached a hand up to rub her thumb across the stubble on his chin. “I can’t believe I’m falling for a Duke.”

“A Duke?” Fitz asked with a slight chuckle. “I’m no Duke.”

Jemma jumped up so fast that she almost tripped over her dress. “What do you mean you’re not a duke? Aren’t you the investor?”

The man before her went pale. “Umm no. I’m an inventor. I’m a friend of Lance Hunter’s. My name is Fitz.”

As he spoke there was a knock on the door. A voice spoke through the wood. “Jemma are you ready for the Duke?”

“Shit!” Jemma whispered. “You need to leave,” she said turning to Fitz. “Get under the bed!”

“What?” Fitz sounded utterly confused as he stood up from her bed.

But she could hide him, the door opened and in walked a short man with a massive handle bar mustache. His eyes grew wide when he caught sight of Fitz. “What going on here?” The man, who Jemma assumed was the Duke, shouted in a loud shrill voice. “I was under the impression I was here for a private meeting.”

“Oh Duke! Yes we will have a private session.” What could she say? “We were just rehearsing! You know, for the play!”

“Play?” Asked the Duke.

That was when Coulson came running into the room still wearing his bright red coat and black top hat. She could see the look of panic in his eyes. “Jemma I-.”

But Jemma cut him off hastily. “Oh Coulson! So glad you’re here. Me and uh, Fitz here were just about to tell the Duke about the play we hope to run here at the Moulin Rouge!” _Oh please play along Coulson._

Thankfully he did. “Oh yes! Duke I hope you don’t mind. Jemma is very excited about the play that we hope you’ll enjoy too! We have been looking for a sponsor as you know.”

The Duke nodded hesitantly glaring at Fitz who sat there wide-eyed with his mouth hanging slightly open. “Oh alright. If you must tell me now.”

Jemma and Fitz spent the half hour relaying the plot of the revolutionaries’ play. Thankfully Fitz was quick on his feet.

“And in the end the Courtesan runs away with the poor sitar player!” He sounded slightly out of breath.

Jemma gave him a side ways glance. Oh how could she have been so stupid? Of course he wasn’t the duke. He was far too nice. Fitz would have to leave tonight. He couldn’t distract her while she tried to keep the Duke happy. That is if her agreed to sponsor the play.

“So what do you think Sir Duke?” Coulson asked. Jemma could see the beads of sweat that had broken out on his forehead. “Do you think you could be our sponsor?”

The Duke simply starred at Jemma for a moment. His yes moved from her head down her body and then back up. She smiled at him hoping her “charms” as Bobbi called them would be enough. Then under his mustache his mouth opened in a smile. “Yes I think it’s a delightful idea. I will be your sponsor! But now if you don’t mind I would like to talk to Miss Jemma alone.”

“Oh Duke maybe now is not the best time. Maybe we could spend some time together tomorrow?” Jemma prayed that he wouldn’t want a session right now. She had had excitement for one night.

“Are you sure my dear?” His eyes were clearly undressing her. “I’d love to get to know you better.”

“Yes I’m very tired and I’m sure tomorrow I could give you my full attention. Now I must retire.” 

* * *

 

Fitz sat outside of the Moulin Rouge for what felt like hours, after Coulson had thrown him out. But he stayed there because he just had to see Jemma again. He couldn’t deny their immediate connection. Daisy, Lance and Mack had waited for his return, and were thrilled with the news of his victory. His friends then asked him if he wanted to go for a drink to celebrate, but he told them he wanted to stay. So they left without him. Lance’s girl Bobbi went with them.

But Fitz couldn’t stand it any longer he had to go to her. He turned to look up at the tower where he knew her bedroom was. His heart leapt. She was standing next to the window still wearing her red gown. Fitz could only describe what he felt then as courage. He turned and rushed back through the door to the Moulin Rouge. He took the stairs up to her room two at a time.

Once again he found himself in the purple room with its strong smell of perfume. He strode towards the door and lifted his hand to knock. But he stopped when he heard Jemma’s voice.

“Jemma you can do this. Just put up with the Duke for a bit longer. You just need the money. Then once you have enough money you can fly away from here. Leave all this behind.”

Fitz’s heart broke hearing the sadness in her voice. He had to help her. So mustering up the last of his courage he gave the door a hard knock with his knuckles.

“Who is it?”

“It’s Fitz, please let me in.”

“What are you doing here?” Jemma asked with a sigh.

“I had to see you again,” Fitz said walking into the room. He could feel his hands shaking again, as he heard her close the door. “Jemma, earlier when you thought I was the duke… You said you thought you were falling for me. And I wanted to know- well was it-.”

“An act?”

Fitz nodded slowly almost afraid to hear the answer.

“Of course,” she replied.

His heart sank. “But it felt real… Jemma I think I’m falling for you too.”

“Fitz I’m a courtesan. I can’t fall for anyone. I can never be in love.”

“But a life with out love, that’s terrible!”

Jemma held up her hand and shook her head. “No a life on the streets is terrible. Love is a game Fitz. A game that is too dangerous to play.”

Fitz felt his heart would burst. He wanted to show her how wonderful love could be. She had to know! He wanted to take her in his arms and hold her tightly. Then he realized something. This had to be destiny. He had always longed to be in love and here was the perfect woman to love. “I was made for loving you Jemma.”

“Are you drunk?”

“What?” He asked slightly taken aback. But he shook his head. “No! I’ve never been more clear headed in my life.”

“You crazy fool,” Jemma laughed. “You certainly do have your head in the clouds.”

“Jemma just give me one night to convince you! Please in the name of love, just one night.” He reached out for her taking a gentle hold on her arms. He pulled her towards him so that they were inches apart. Then he began to wonder if her heart was beating as fast as his was.

* * *

 

Jemma’s heart beat like a drum. “Fitz we can’t. It’s too dangerous.” Oh how she wanted to kiss him. Fitz was making it very hard for her to deny him.

“Jemma, we should be lovers and that’s a fact!”

Those blue eyes seemed to be starring right into her heart. She tried to pull away slightly, but he held her there. And the thing was, she wanted him to hold her. Jemma wanted nothing more than to be in his arms. “Fitz we can’t do that.”

“Please Jemma just give me a chance.”

She could hear the desperation in his voice. Then against her better judgment she said, “alright. One night Fitz.”

He pulled her in and covered her mouth with his. Jemma felt his tongue touch her lips. She opened her mouth to let him in. Never had a kiss felt this wonderful. Fitz was so gentle and yet so strong. She couldn’t help but shutter as his hands moved across the exposed skin on her back.

Jemma broke the kiss to look at him. She beamed up at those stunning blue yes and shook her head. “You’re going to be bad for business. I can tell.”

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you're enjoying! leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	4. Come What May

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma knows she'll eventually have to sleep with the Duke. But she does't want to hurt Fitz.

Every night for a week the Duke would invite Jemma to dinner and every night she would decline. Jemma was always ready with an excuse. Things like, they had to rehearse or she wasn’t feeling well. The Duke was growing more and more impatient as Jemma was falling more and more in love with Fitz.

Every night she would escape to Fitz’s apartment, and stay there till morning. Whenever she was with him she couldn’t seem to stop smiling. That is, except for this morning. She starred across the bed at him. He looked so beautiful as he lay there completely at peace. She had never known she could feel so much for someone. Jemma loved moments like this when she could just simply take a second to adore him.

But Jemma new his peace would eventually end. There would come a night when she would have to sleep with the Duke. Jemma couldn’t avoid it forever. It would hurt Fitz, and she couldn’t bear to hurt him.

His dazzling blue eyes opened and found her starring at him. His mouth broke into a silly grin. “Good morning,” he whispered and leaned over to press his lips to her cold forehead.

“Morning,” Jemma replied sitting up and starring out the window as the sun shone through. She couldn’t look at Fitz anymore. She knew this would have to end. It would break him if she slept with the Duke. But there was no choice. She had to. And she couldn’t hurt Fitz like that.

“What’s wrong?” Asked Fitz sitting up as well and running a hand over her bareback and up into her hair.

He could always read her. It was almost as if he could read her mind. “Fitz, we have to end this,” whispered Jemma.

“What?” Fitz asked with astonishment in his voice.

“I’m going to have to sleep with the Duke. And Fitz I-…” She trailed off unable to speak. The guilt was tearing her apart. “I don’t want you to get hurt. The jealousy will drive you mad.” She stood without looking at him and began to pull on her dress from the night before.

“I won’t get jealous!”

Jemma heard Fitz pulling on his own clothes. “Fitz please. Don’t make this any harder than it already is.”

There was a knock at the door and Daisy’s voice rang through the wood. “Hey I was wondering if you could help me. I’m having trouble coming up with the lines between the two lovers. And there’s no one else around.”

“Yeah sure just give us a second,” Fitz called. They had not hidden their relationship from his friends. It was clear they could be trusted.

Fitz pulled on the rest of his clothes and then ran to the door to let Daisy in. His heart was racing. He knew what he had gotten into. He knew that Jemma was a prostitute. But he didn’t care. She needed to know that.

“Hey,” Daisy said with a smile as she entered the apartment holding a handful of papers in her hands. “Sorry to barge in. But I need to get theses lines finished so Jemma and Mack can start rehearsing.” It had been decided since Fitz could work most of the mechanics, Mack would play opposite Jemma as the penniless sitar player.

“Don’t worry about it,” Fitz said clearing some space on his couch for Jemma, Daisy and him to sit.

“What scene are you working on?” Jemma asked entering the room as she tied her hair back.

“It’s the one between the lovers at night. When they’re basically pledging their love to one another. I want them to be saying things like ‘no matter what’, but I want it to be more than that.”

Fitz let out a sigh and watched as Jemma sat down between him and Daisy. “Umm let me think just a moment.” He was so in love with her. Jemma was the most amazing person he had ever met. “How about, ‘come what may I will love you until my dying day’?”

“Oh I love that!” Daisy said beginning to scribble on her paper

Fitz caught Jemma’s eye as he began to speak again. “There’s no mountain too high, no river too wide. Just call out for me and I’ll be there by your side.” He could see it in those brown eyes. She knew he was talking to her.

Now it was Jemma who spoke. “Storm clouds may gather and stars may collide… but I love you until the end of time.”

“Oh guys I really love this! Thank you so much! If you’ve got anymore keep it coming.” Daisy said writing down their words wildly. “Lance came up with a good line at the end. To finish the play, someone will say ‘the greatest thing you could ever learn is to love and be loved in return.’”

Fitz watched Jemma’s eyes rise to meet his. Slowly she nodded, “I like that a lot.”

Fitz beamed. She knew his words were for her. Come what may he would love her.

* * *

 

More and more days passed and Jemma had still not slept with the Duke. But he soon foiled all her escapes. The Duke had made sure with everyone else that Jemma would not need to rehearse. He cornered her in the hallway. “Tonight my dear I hope to meet you in your abode,” the Duke squeaked.

“Why of course dear Duke. I apologize for being so busy before. But tonight will be perfect!”, she simpered.

“Excellent! I look forward to it!” The Duke leaned forward and kissed Jemma’s cheek.

She tried so hard not cringe away. She held her ground as best she could. When the Duke leaned back he smiled. He believed her lie.

The Duke walked out the corridor as Jemma leaned against the wall. She huffed out a sigh. Then out of the corner her eye Jemma saw him. Fitz was standing at the end of the corridor.

She could see the pain etched all over his handsome face. She rushed to him and wrapped her arms around him. “You said you’d be okay,” she whispered in his ear. “You promised you wouldn’t be jealous.”

“I don’t want you to sleep with him”, he groaned against her hair.

Jemma felt tears begin to fill her eyes when Fitz’s voice broke. “It’ll be alright Fitz. I promise. You know I love you… Come what may remember?”

She felt Fitz nod his head against her shoulder. She ran a hand up into his hair and kissed his stubbly chin.

* * *

 

Fitz walked next to Mack through the narrow streets of Paris. There were many people about, drinking and talking. Mack knew where Jemma was going tonight and he has insisted Fitz come out with him for a drink.

Mack talked endlessly about mechanics. It distracted Fitz a bit, but Jemma still consumed his thoughts. Fitz looked around at the people around him. They all looked so happy. They were enjoying the night while he was slowly breaking apart inside. His chest was so tight he felt as if he could hardly breathe.

Fitz’s head turned as he saw two men on the corner of the street. One sang while the other played a violin. The song’s words were filled with emotion, a sadness you could hear, but it was in a language Fitz didn’t understand.

“Do you know what he’s singing?” Fitz asked with a nod towards the musicians.

Mack listened for a moment. “Uhh yeah.” He looked hesitant to speak.

“Please tell me Mack.”

“It’s called El Tango De Roxanne. He’s singing about how you should never fall in love with a prostitute.”

“Tell me the words.” Fitz wasn’t sure why he wanted to know so badly. But he did.

Mack sighed with a sad look at Fitz, but then continued to translate. “First there is desire. Then passion. Then suspicion. Jealously, anger and betrayal. When love is for the highest bidder there is no trust. And without trust there can be no love. Jealousy will drive you mad.”

Mad! That’s how Fitz felt! He was going mad! He couldn’t shake the images from his mind. The duke’s eyes scanning Jemma up and down. His hands on her body, and his lips on her skin. It was more than he could stand! Fitz broke into a run.

“Fitz what are you doing?” Mack shouted after him sounding panicked.

But Fitz didn’t reply. His feet just continued to beat against cobble stone streets. Soon he saw the Moulin Rouge in the distance. He couldn’t fight it anymore. He had to go to her. Fitz had to stop her.

As he drew closer and looked up toward her window he could see her. She was standing, her face expressionless, in front of the window starring out onto the street. The Duke stood behind her his lips running over the back of her neck.

* * *

 Jemma saw Fitz running towards the Moulin Rouge. But when he saw her he stopped. She could see his face turning white and could almost see his heart breaking inside his chest. She shook her head ever so slightly completely ignoring the duke who was running his hands over her. “Come what may, I will love you,” she mouthed hoping Fitz could see her. But Fitz seemed to go limp, and then he began to walk away.

“No!” Jemma didn’t mean to shout the word but it came out anyway. She had to stop Fitz! He had to know just how much she loved him.

“No?” Whispered the duke, haughtily.

Jemma turned to face him and pushed herself up against the wall in order to put some distance between them. “I’m sorry I can’t do this.”

Jemma was filled with alarm when she saw the Duke’s tiny dark eyes peering out the window behind her. “Oh I see,” he hissed coldly. “It all makes sense now. You want a penniless sitar player over me.” His voice shook with rage.

Before Jemma knew it the Duke had grabbed and thrown her to the ground. “You made me believe you loved me!” The duke murmured starring down at her with a dark expression. His shrill voice had now become dark and threatening.

“No,” Jemma breathed beginning to crawl backwards away from the Duke across the floor. She knew she had to run, but the Duke was too quick.

He grabbed her by the legs and pulled her back, and grabbed the bottom of her dress. He ripped it revealing her bare legs. “I’m going to take what’s mine!”

Something flew past Jemma’s head and hit the Duke right between the eyes. The Duke crashed to the floor motionless, a brick lying beside him.

Jemma scrambled up to see her savior. Lance stood there, rage etched on his face. “He’s only unconscious, so he’ll wake up.” He held a hand out to her. “Come on Jemma, let’s get you out of here.”

 


	5. Such a Fool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jemma and Fitz decide to run away. But the Duke has other plans.

Fitz stood next to the large window of his apartment. Why had he not gone up to Jemma and stopped her? His body shook with rage and sadness as he thought about what she was doing right now. If she truly loved him how could she sleep with the Duke?

The door crashed open, and Jemma flew into the room. “I couldn’t do it,” She sobbed running towards Fitz.

He opened his arms as she flung herself towards him. “What happened?” He had seen her dress was torn before she latched herself to him. His heart pounded loudly.

“I couldn’t go through with it,” she choked out through her tears. “I saw you on the street and I-. Fitz I couldn’t pretend anymore.” Jemma leaned back cupping his face between her hands. “But the Duke saw you! He knows about us. And he tried to attack me.”

“What?” Fitz exclaimed.

“I came in just at the right time,” Lance said walking into the room. “I knew this was wrong. So I went in to rescue her. I just didn’t realize how much she needed help.”

“Thank you Hunter,” Jemma said. Then she turned and fell back into Fitz’s arms. Her lips trailed kisses along his jaw line. “I- couldn’t pretend. Not anymore. I don’t want to lie. Oh- oh Fitz I love you so much.”

Fitz could have leapt for joy. She hadn’t slept with the Duke. Jemma loved him. Oh those beautiful words. Those three sensational words. “Shh,” Fitz whispered in her ear as he stroked her hair. “You won’t have to pretend anymore Jemma. We’ll leave.”

“What?”

“We’ll leave tonight. I don’t care about the damn show. Jemma, we have each other and that’s all that matters.” Fitz held her face in his shaking hands. He wiped a few stray tears from her eyes with his thumb.

Slowly Jemma began to nod, as her lips broke into a smile. “Yes… Yes, as long as we have each other.” Then she leaned upwards to capture Fitz’s lips with hers.

Fitz could almost hear her heart beating quickly against his chest. His fingers moved into her hair and he deepened the kiss. But he soon pulled back remembering Hunter was still in the room. “ Lance, will you help Jemma get back to the Moulin Rouge. No one can see her.”

“Of course I can mate,” Lance answered, smiling and looking down at his feet.

Fitz beamed turning back to Jemma. “You go and get ready my darling.” He gave her lips a quick peck. “And I’ll be waiting for you.”

 

* * *

 

Jemma couldn’t remember ever running so fast. Her happiness was making her feel as if she could fly. The Duke was the farthest thing from her mind now. All she could think about was Fitz. They were going to fly away from here. She and Fitz would be together now.

But the moment Jemma reached her room her heart sank. Coulson was standing there in his usual red coat and black top hat, obviously waiting for her.

“Jemma, what are you doing?” He asked with a somber expression.

“I’m getting out of here Coulson. I’m leaving the Moulin Rouge and I’m going to be with Fitz. I love him, and he loves me.” Jemma walked past her boss and pulled a trunk from underneath her bed and began haphazardly throwing clothes into it.

“I’m afraid you can’t.”

Jemma spun around to face him. “And why the hell not?”

Coulson gulped unable to hide the fear in his eyes. “The Duke is going to kill Fitz.”

“What?” Jemma breathed feeling her whole body tighten.

“The Duke is extremely jealous. He said unless you sleep with him tomorrow night after the play is over, he’ll have Fitz killed. The Duke wants you as his forever.”

“He can’t scare us,” Jemma spat back at him. But she _was_ scared. She was terrified.

“Jemma you know the Duke has many resources. Even if you ran, he would find you.”

“But Coulson I love him, and he loves _me_ ,” she said her voice cracking as she tried to bite back tears.

The door to Jemma’s bedroom opened and Bobbi walked through. “What’s going on?” Jemma saw her friend eyes trail down to her torn dress. “Jemma what on earth happened?”

But Jemma could do nothing but stand there. Her breath caught in her throat. Life had gone from dangerous, to happy and now to hopeless in a matter of hours. She felt numb. “Oh god,” she gasped. “I can’t do this.”

“You’ve got to, love,” Coulson said, his voiced filled with sorrow. “Or you know what’ll happen… Jemma I am so sorry. But you’ve got to send him away. Make him believe you don’t love him, and then he’ll be safe.”

“Oh Coulson I was such a fool to believe I could ever fall in love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Jemma walked like a zombie back towards Fitz’s apartment. She had changed clothes and had used a thin veil to cover her face. Fitz couldn’t see her face, but he would know that she was lying. _How can I do this? I should have never fallen in love with him. His heart is going to break and it’s going to be all my fault._ As Jemma walked up the stairs she was sure this was all a nightmare. It had to be.

But once she stood in front of Fitz’s door, she knew this was real. She drew in a deep shuttering breath and then tapped her knuckles on the door. “Fitz, it’s me. You need to let me in.”

The door opened to reveal Fitz with that handsome silly grin. But his smile faded once he saw her face through the veil. It hurt so much to look at him. Her whole body seemed to ache.

“What’s wrong? Come in and talk to me,” he said standing to one side of the doorframe.

“No,” Jemma replied trying her best to sound cold. “I think it’s best of I stay out here… Fitz I’m going to stay with the duke.”

Fitz gave a small unsure laugh. But then his brow furrowed as he starred at her. “What?”

“When I came back to the Moulin Rouge the Duke came to me. He offered me everything. Everything I’ve ever dreamed of. But there was a catch.” _Oh god, help me._ “I can never see you again… I’m sorry.”

“Jemma what are you talking about?”

“I wouldn’t expect-

“What about-.”

“-You to understand.”

“-What you said last night.”

“No Jemma,” Fits shouted in desperation, running his hands through his hair. “This can’t be real.”

Jemma turned so her back was to him. She couldn’t stand to look at him any longer. She began to walk away but his arms captured her waist.

“Jemma something’s the matter. Tell me what it is,” He held her even though she fought against him. “Tell me the truth.”

“Fitz the truth is, I never loved you.” Jemma felt his arms leave her and she stumbled slightly as she turned to look at him. Those stunning blue eyes starred at her with, what could only be described as horror. But Jemma knew she had to finish it. It was now or never. “There is no fairy tale ending Fitz. I don’t choose the penniless sitar player. I choose the duke.”

“This doesn’t makes sense,” Fitz said breathlessly.

“I was a good actress wasn’t I?” Jemma asked him with a shrug. Then she turned so that he wouldn’t see the single tear that rolled down her cheek behind the veil. Then she escaped down the stairs, as her eyes began to burn with fresh tears.

 

* * *

 

Fitz had never felt pain like this. It was as if he had been shot in the chest over and over. He watched as Jemma left. But he stood there motionless unable to move. “No, this isn’t right!” He shouted after her.

Then he chased after her, running out onto the street. Fitz spun on the spot searching wildly for Jemma. But he couldn’t see where she had gone. So he sprinted with every ounce of energy he had towards the Moulin Rouge.

As soon as her bedroom window was in sight he began to scream. “JEMMA!” By that time, rain had begun to fall. It came in big droplets pelting his head mercilessly. “JEMMMMAAA!” Surely, she had to hear him. This couldn’t be happening. He knew she loved him. He just knew it.

Fitz felt a hard blow against the back of his head and then everything around him turned to darkness.

 

* * *

 

When Fitz woke he found himself lying on his bed in wet clothes. He sat up slightly and saw Daisy, Lance and Mack all sitting around him.

Mack was the first to see he was awake. “Hey Fitz,” he said with a weak smile. “We found you unconscious on the street. I think one of the Duke’s men hit you.”

“Yeah, so we brought you back here,” said Daisy. “Most likely you’ll just have a big knot on you head.”

Fitz couldn’t reply to his friends. His mouth was so dry that it tasted like sand paper. What could he say even if he could speak? So he just sat there starring at his wet shoes.

His three friends set about getting him a blanket, dry clothes and food, but Fitz ignored them. They talked to him, but he didn’t hear them. He wished they would leave.

“It’ll be alright Fitz. Things aren’t always what they seem,” Daisy said gently.

“No Daisy,” Fitz said trying to hide his pain. “Things are exactly as they seem.”

“Jemma loves you mate, I know it,” Lance muttered softly.

Fitz eyed Lance for a moment, and then looked to Mack and Daisy. “Just please leave me alone. JUST LEAVE!”

 

 


	6. The Greatest Thing You'll Ever Learn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the story of the inventor and the courtesan has come to an end? Will it end like you hope?

The only sound in the room was Fitz’s low and uneven breaths. His tear stained cheeks had grown pale. He lay there starring blankly out the window. This was all wrong. Why had she hurt him like this?

“I have to go back,” Fitz whispered to himself. “I have to know for sure.”

Moving almost as if he was in physical pain he pulled himself from the bed and walked to the closet. Fitz drew out the suit that Lance had given him. He was going to dress the part one last time.

Fitz adored his second hand suit and made his was down the street. He could hear familiar music the closer and closer he drew to the Moulin Rouge.

 

* * *

 

Jemma starred out into the crowd speaking the lines as best as she could, all the while her heart screaming out in pain. She longed to see Fitz somewhere amongst the people. And yet she dreaded seeing him. She couldn’t bear the thought of him being killed because of love for her.

Bobbi had had to help with the stage makeup. Jemma kept crying the powder away every time she attempted to put it on. But Bobbie finally managed to finish all the layers powder and rouge.

Jemma also had avoided Mack, Lance and Daisy until the play started. She couldn’t lie to them too. Jemma had done enough lying for a lifetime. But she knew that, that night after the play; she would have to continue the horrible lie that had destroyed both her and Fitz.

As she the notion of sleep with the Duke ran through her mind, Jemma could feel the tears beginning to resurface. _No Jemma. You can’t do that now._ She drew in a slow breath as she trying to regain her composure. Thankfully, there was a scene later where Mack would dismiss her because he doesn’t believe she loved him. Then she would be able to let some of her emotions. Jemma wouldn’t have to fake heartbreak.

 

* * *

 

Fitz knew all the back passages ways into the Moulin Rouge. He knew just how to get to Jemma’s dressing room, and he knew the exact time that she would be in there changing costumes. On the way Fitz pulled on an extra costume for the penniless sitar player. That way no one would ask him any questions as to why he was there.

Fitz stood face to face with Jemma’s dressing room door. He could hear her voice on the other side and began to tremble. He gulped and then opened the door slowly. “Jemma?”

Jemma spun around a look or terror on her beautiful face. “What are you doing here? Get out!”

Fitz snapped. So it was true… She really had never loved him.

“I’ve come to pay my bill,” he said bitterly, blinded by the feeling of betrayal and sorrow.

But Jemma ignored his last statement and began to walk past. “You shouldn’t be here Fitz. You need to leave right now.”

 

* * *

 

 

 _No, no, no._ Jemma thought rushing past Fitz out the door and into the hallway. She could hear his hurried footsteps behind her. But she had to be on stage and he wouldn’t be able to follow her there. Maybe then he would leave.

The next moment Fitz grabbed her arm roughly and pulled her back toward him so that their faces were inches apart.

“You made me believe you loved me. Why shouldn’t I pay you?” The bitterness is his voice made the tears swell in Jemma’s eyes. She really had destroyed him.

“Fitz please,” she begged using both her hand to push against him. She was able to breaking free and run for the stage.

“Why can’t I pay you like everyone else?” Fitz growled still in hot pursue.

As Jemma came up behind the stage, she saw some of the Duke’s bodyguards. _Oh god no!_ They would see Fitz and shoot him! She turned on the spot and spread her arms out slightly so that Fitz was covered. “Fitz please leave!” He had to leave now or he would surely be killed. And Jemma couldn’t let that happen.

“Here I’ve got my money,” Fitz choked out. He began pulling paper money from his back pocket.

But as he did so the curtain was drawn back and Jemma was stunned to find the crowd’s attention on her and Fitz. The bright lights of the stage illuminated both og them. Her brown eyes flew to Coulson who was playing one of the roles. Her eyes pleaded with him for help.

“The sitar player has come out hiding!” Coulson shouted dramatically. “He has put on a disguise, but I know it’s him. He has been driven made by jealousy.”

The audiences gasped and applauded.

Jemma felt Fitz grab hold of her once more. He pulled her roughly to center stage. Once there, Fitz stepped away, putting a large amount of space between them. Then he threw his money at her feet.

“This woman is yours now,” Fitz spat with as glance at Coulson. “I’ve paid my debt… Now I owe you nothing, and you are nothing to me.”

Jemma starred across at the man she loved as the tears flowed freely down her powdered cheeks. “Fitz,” she whispered. She felt as if she might collapse. His handsome face was not only filled with rage but with such great sadness, and it was all her fault.

“Thank you for curing me of my love for you,” said Fitz his voice cracking as he fought back his own tears. Then without another words he stepped down from the stage and began making his way down the isle towards the exit.

Coulson ran toward Jemma and threw an arm around her. “This sitar player does not love you!” He shouted loudly for the crowd. Then in a low voice he whispered to her. “I’m sorry pumpkin, but it’s for the best. The show must go on.”

Jemma’s head fell onto Coulson’s chest unable to hold back her pain any longer. She began to weep uncontrollably onto his suit. She shook her head, “I can’t.”

But as soon as Jemma spoke these words she heard a familiar voice ring out from behind the stage.

“The greatest thing you’ll ever learn, is just to love, and be loved in return!” The voice defiantly belong to Hunter.

His words seemed to flip a switch inside her. This wasn’t right and she knew it. _Come what may…_ Jemma turned away from Coulson and faced the audience and saw that Fitz had stopped in the middle of the isle. He heart leapt. Hunter’s words had made him pause for a moment. Now was her chance!

“Never knew-,” Jemma choked through her tears.” I could- could feel like this.” Jemma hoped the audience would take this as part of the play. In a way she was saying her lines, but she would change them. Because she couldn’t let Fits remain broken like this. It was more than she could bear. Fitz was more important to her than anything in the world.

She drew in a shuttering breath and began again. She had to stop him. “It’s like I’ve never seen the sky before. I want to vanish- inside your kiss. Everyday I’m loving you, more and more.” Oh how true it was. “ Listen to my heart. Can’t you hear it sing? Come back to me and forgive everything.”

She saw Fitz turn. His eyes moved back to face the stage, and back to her. Jemma couldn’t hold back a smile. He was hearing her! He knew she was speaking to him! “Season may change, winter to spring. But I’ll love you… Till the end of time.” Jemma starred at Fitz, mouth ajar and eyebrows raised. _Say something. Please Fitz. I love you so._

His mouth opened slowly and out came the words, “come what may.”

You could hear the loud creaking of chairs as the audience turned to look at him.

Fitz’s trembling lips broke into a smile. “Come what may. I will love you until my dying day.”

Jemma broke into a sprint leaping down from the stage. Forgetting the play, and forgetting the duke she ran to the man she loved.

 

* * *

 

 

Fitz opened his arms to her. She loved him! He had been such a fool, and so cruel to her. Fitz pulled her close lifting her off of the floor. He heard he laugh and he couldn’t help but laugh with her.

The audience cheered and clapped as Fitz sat Jemma back down on the floor. Fitz captured her lips with his. Oh how perfectly they fit together. He had missed the feel of her.

“I don’t care why you lied,” He whispered in her ear so that only she could hear. He trailed kisses from her forehead to her cheek. “I love you Jemma.”  

“And I love you Fitz. I am so sorry!” She had begun to cry again.

“Shhh, it’s over now. We can be together.”

“Look out!” Cried a voice from the stage.

Both Fitz and Jemma jumped and looked up to see a man on the stage holding a gun pointed at them. Mack was too quick for him. He rushed out from behind the curtains and tackled the Duke’s bodyguard to the ground. The gun clattered loudly to the wooden stage. Lance and Daisy ran onto the stage after Mack.

“Run!” Daisy said pointing towards the door. “We’ll handle this! Just get out of here!”

Fitz looked down at Jemma and then grabbed her hand. “Onward we go love,” he said. Then they began to sprint out the door and out into the cold night air of Paris.

 

* * *

 

Two hours later Fitz and Jemma sat huddle together in a train compartment. Their arms were around each other. Neither the inventor nor the former courtesan planned on letting go anytime soon. Fitz starred down at his love as she starred back up at him.

“Where are we going to go?” She asked.

“We could always go to Scotland. It’s very peaceful there, and I thin you’d like it. And you could meet my mom! I’m sure she’d love you.”

Jemma giggled. “I’ll go where ever you want Fitz. As long as we’re together, I’ll be happy.”

They never knew what happened to the duke. But Daisy, Mack and Hunter assure them he would never be a problem again. They still kept in touch with all of them. Lance, Daisy, Mack and Bobbi all attended Fitz and Jemma’s wedding. Just like a few years later they attended lance and Bobbi’s.

Jemma and Fitz moved to Perthshire after the wedding where they spend most of their time inventing. However, there did come a time when they not only shared a love for each other, but also love for a small girl that had Jemma’s beautiful brown hair and Fitz’s stunning blue eyes.

It turned out that Jemma was right. As long as they were together, they were happy. So, I guess you could say they lived happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this au! let me know what you think in the comments! Thank you so much for reading this!


End file.
